Wire terminals are well known in the connector industry. Typically, the terminals include a pin and mating socket, together with a conductor connecting portion. In the event that the terminals are connected to wires, the terminals include a wire connecting section. One such form of wire connecting section is the wire crimp, where the wire is stripped and placed in a terminal end, and then crimped in place where the metal deforms about the conductor to form the electrical connection.
It is desirable in certain applications to not require a crimped connection. Typically, this is in the situation where the wires are stripped on site, and where crimping tools are not readily available. An example of such a situation would be in the lighting industry where overhead lights are installed, and it is easier for the installer to not require a crimped connection.
Currently, electrical wires are attached to plug-in connectors by inserting an end of the wire into an opening of the connector where the wire is engaged by a force to hold or lock the wire into place. Particularly desirable is a poke-in connector, wherein an insulated wire, particularly a wire having a portion of the insulation removed, is inserted into a connector and the connector engages the wire therein. This engagement of the wire may be by a lance, tab, spring or other compressive mechanism within the connector.
If the wire is pulled and/or twisted while engaged with the connector, the wire may become disconnected from the connector resulting in a loss of electrical connection. In addition, the disconnected wire may be electrically hot, particularly during installation or maintenance. The disconnection results from forces resulting from pulling and/or twisting of the wires in a manner that exceeds the force retaining the wires within the connector, allowing the wire to deform and slip from the connector. In particular, the twisting or rotation of the wire significantly reduces the amount of force required to disengage the wire from the connector. The contact engagement effectively cuts helical threads into the conductor during rotation, resulting in an unscrewing of the conductor from the connector.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that provides strain relief and/or reduces or eliminates unintentional release of wires from plug-in connectors when the wire is being pulled and twisted or rotated.